


По спирали

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fisting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Single work, Smut, ограничение движения, смена раскладки, форнофилия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: Геральт мог не понимать, насколько ему нравится ощущать чужую власть, но со стороны это было очевидно. Стоило подойти достаточно близко — он самостоятельно подставлял горло и единственное, что требовалось от человека, который решался надеть на такого зверя ошейник, — крепкая рука, способная удержать поводок. Эмгыр полагал, что его рука может таковой быть.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	1. Chapter 1

— Не трогай, — Эмгыр легко оттолкнул руки Геральта и с укором посмотрел на него. — Дай мне насладиться тобой. Не торопись.

Геральт выдохнул и с натянутой улыбкой расслабился. 

— Меня не особо возбуждает просто лежать, знаешь ли. 

— Тебе не нравится? — спросил Эмгыр, проводя ладонью по его горячей груди. Светлые волоски на светлой коже. Он обвёл большим пальцем сосок, не торопясь переходить ко второму, скользнул выше к ключице и сжал переход шеи в плечо. — Если не нравится, я остановлюсь. 

— Нет, не в этом дело, — Геральт облизнул губы и покосился в сторону, его мышцы напряглись и плавно расслабились. — Скорее... непривычно. 

— Ни за что не поверю, что раньше никто не получал удовольствия, просто касаясь твоего тела. 

— С таким вдумчивым выражением лица — никто. 

— Что же, — мягко хмыкнул Эмгыр, — в чём-то я буду первый, я польщён. 

— Может, дело в том, что это ты, — хмурясь пожал плечами Геральт. — До сих пор не могу поверить, что мы делаем это. Ты всё ещё Эмгыр вар Эмрейс. 

— Всё ещё. И я тоже иногда не могу поверить, — признался Эмгыр и наклонился к Геральту для глубокого поцелуя. Он обвёл языком губы, скользнул внутрь, встречая чужой горячий язык и шумный выдох. Геральт запустил руку ему в волосы, пропуская пряди на затылке сквозь пальцы, и каждое его движение дышало нетерпением. 

Эмгыр чувствовал его жар и желание. Геральт соврал, когда сказал, что его не заводят бездействие и прикосновения, Эмгыр видел все крошечные реакции, слышал тихие выдохи. Он отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Геральту в глаза, и его самого накрыло тяжёлой душной волной. Человек перед ним был экзотичен и редок. Изыскан в своей первозданной грубости, как необработанный опал с острыми гранями, переливающимися на солнце. Жёлтые радужки с вертикальным зрачком отражали скудный свет свечей и будто бы подсвечивались изнутри. 

Эмгыр с необычайной отчетливостью осознал, насколько хочет присвоить его себе. Жадность не была его пороком, но тщеславие — пожалуй. Геральт был безупречен и Эмгыр желал заполучить его целиком. Он медленно поднял ладонь и вдумчиво провёл двумя пальцами по подбородку, обводя чёткую линию челюсти. 

— Прекрасен, — тихо заключил он и повернул лицо Геральта вбок, чтобы рассмотреть со всех сторон. 

— Чувствую себя собакой на выставке, — усмехнулся тот. Член, прижимающийся к животу и истекающий смазкой, был лучшим доказательством того, что Эмгыр прав в своих суждениях. Геральт мог сам не понимать, насколько ему нравится ощущать чужую власть, но со стороны это было очевидно. Стоило подойти достаточно близко — он самостоятельно подставлял горло и единственное, что требовалось от человека, который решался надеть на такого зверя ошейник, — крепкая рука, способная удержать поводок. Эмгыр полагал, что его рука может таковой быть. 

— Не искушай мою фантазию, Геральт, — предупредил он. 

— А то что? Поставишь меня нагишом в какой-нибудь галерее? 

— Нет, это слишком пошло, — Эмгыр поймал насмешливый взгляд. — Хотя, после такого твоя популярность при дворе взлетела бы до небес. Но не думаю, что ты этого хочешь. 

— Ты тоже этого не хочешь, — выразительно сказал Геральт и на вздёрнутую бровь пояснил: — Если ко мне будут пытаться подлизываться чаще, чем это делают сейчас, я начну ходить по дворцу с мечами и буду всерьёз угрожать ими самым навязчивым. 

— Ты нравишься людям, — просто ответил Эмгыр, продолжая гладить его лицо. Даже если исключить поразительные личные качества Геральта, его внешность заслуживала отдельного восхищения. Иногда Эмгыр ловил себя на мысли, что всё это глупости и он просто влюбился, как мальчишка, но восторженные шепотки, следующие за Геральтом по пятам, доказывали, что он ещё может судить объективно. Или доказывали, что влюблён не один Эмгыр. 

— Всё, хватит болтать, — приказал он больше самому себе и дёрнул головой, чтобы избавиться от лишних мыслей. Потянувшись вперёд, ещё раз поцеловал Геральта, затем повернул его голову вбок и припал к шее, вдыхая чистый тёплый запах другого человека. 

— Хватит медлить, — с нотами недовольства в тоне пробормотал Геральт, но Эмгыр не собирался спорить и уж тем более уступать. 

— Нет, — твёрдо шепнул он и навис сверху, просунув колено между чужих бедёр. Геральт выгнулся навстречу, но Эмгыр пресёк его попытки ускорить события ещё одним "нет" и сам плотно прижался всем телом, не давая двигаться. Обнажённая кожа касалась кожи, член оказался зажат между их телами — контакта было почти слишком много и Эмгыр медленно выдохнул, чтобы не застонать, и потёрся лбом и щеками о плечо Геральта, остро ощущая реальность и парадоксальную нереальность происходящего. Было так много телесных ощущений и ещё больше чувств, которые требовалось держать под контролем, чтобы... Чтобы, что? Он вздрогнул, когда на спину легла горячая ладонь. 

— Ты очень чувствителен, ты знаешь?

— Тихо, — рвано приказал Эмгыр и для верности накрыл рот Геральта ладонью, чтобы тот не сказал чего-нибудь ещё.

Светящиеся в полумраке глаза смотрели пристально и, казалось, гораздо глубже, чем того хотел бы сам Эмгыр. Он не был глупцом, чтобы воображать, что пока ты смотришь на бездну, она не смотрит на тебя в ответ. Ему было не интересно, какие тайные желания видит в нём Геральт. Если бы он хотел быть честнее с собой, он бы сказал, что ему страшно. 

Приподнявшись на локте, он обвёл большим пальцем губы Геральта и очень медленно опустил ладонь ниже, легко обхватив шею. Эмгыр не сдавливал — это было лишь условное касание, больше похожее на намёк или намерение, призванное оценить реакцию. Вопрос без вопроса. Геральт до последнего не разрывал зрительного контакта и наконец закрыл глаза, глубоко выдохнул и сглотнул. Пользуясь моментом, что его не видно, Эмгыр прикусил щёку изнутри. 

— Когда-нибудь я хочу связать тебя, — признался он. Он сделал всё, чтобы это звучало не как признание, а как предложение или то же намерение. Но на его вкус в голосе всё равно слышались ноты неуверенности. Оставалось надеяться, что Геральт не придаст им значения. 

Геральт облизал губы и едва заметно кивнул. 

— Когда-нибудь.


	2. Chapter 2

— Это серьёзные вещи, — громко, чтобы Эмгыр услышал, сказал Геральт и на пробу поднял двимеритовые кандалы, разложенные на кровати. Металл был почищен и приятно пах смазкой и железом, но без сомнений, был взят из настоящей темницы, вполне возможно, даже из камеры пыток. На шёлковом постельном белье грубые цепи смотрелись очень странно и вызывали неприятные воспоминания. Последний раз, когда Геральта сковали такими, он пролежал на кровати всю ночь, размышляя о собственной глупости и сомнительном чувстве юмора Йен, потому что Трисс вряд ли могла самостоятельно додуматься до подобной мести. 

— Я подумал, что нет смысла в бутафории, — ответил Эмгыр из соседней комнаты. Он дочитывал последние документы и когда Геральт зашел в покои, отреагировал на него только коротким кивком, не став предупреждать, что ждёт в спальне. Эмгыр дал время и пространство оценить собственное предложение и это было... весьма тактично. 

Геральт неопределённо покачал головой. Несколько раз они разговаривали о связывании, но всегда вскользь и полутонами, и он никак не ожидал увидеть кандалы именно сейчас, когда ничего их не предвещало. Он стянул нитку с волос и сел на кровать, чтобы расшнуровать сапоги. Цепи звякнули, скатившись к его бедру по придавленному матрасу. 

— Мне приказать унести их? — из-за расстояния голос Эмгыра был приглушённым. Геральт вздохнул, скинул обувь и снял дублет, и только потом вернулся в гостиную. 

— Нет, — сказал он, и Эмгыр отвлёкся от бумаг. — Раз они уже здесь, почему нет?

— Хорошо. Я скоро закончу, а ты пока подумай, что хотел бы попробовать.   
Геральт рассеянно пожал плечами, в его мыслях не было ничего конкретного. Вообще ничего. 

— А ты когда собираешься думать над этим?

— Я уже знаю, чего хочу, — ответил Эмгыр, тоном давая понять, что это точка и прежде, чем он скажет ещё хоть слово, он дочитает бумаги. 

Геральт оставил его, неторопливо разделся догола, вынес одежду в гостиную, чтобы слуги могли забрать её и подготовить свежий комплект на следующее утро. Затем планировал полистать книгу, которую они с Цири договорились читать одновременно, но Эмгыр закончил на удивление быстро и стало не до того. 

— Итак, — спросил он, повесив халат на специальную стойку в спальне. — У тебя есть предпочтения? 

Геральт проследил, как Эмгыр неторопливо подходит к кровати и снова пожал плечами. Он готов был попробовать, но вовсе не был уверен, что ему понравится, скорее, наоборот. Возможно, дело было в настроении. Слишком спокойно и обстоятельно всё происходило. Раньше, когда Геральт оказывался в постели с цепями или верёвками, его партнёры, да и он сам, воспринимали происходящее как элемент игры. Кто-то вытаскивал из-под подушки наручники, затем смеялся и полушутливо предлагал использовать их. Даже с Йен, с которой у Геральта было действительно много всего, они поступали так, но Эмгыр был предельно серьёзен и это сбивало с толку. 

— Если ты не хочешь, просто скажи, — Эмгыр сел на край кровати и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. 

— Нет, всё нормально. Я просто не ожидал. Ты мог предупредить заранее, что принесёшь их сегодня. 

— Я хотел, чтобы это было внезапно, — сказал Эмгыр и поднялся, чтобы дойти до комода. Он выдвинул верхний ящик, но с постели не было видно, что он там ищет. 

— Ну, у тебя получилось, — Геральт перевернулся на бок, подпёр кулаком подбородок и взвесил кандалы в ладони. Тяжёлые и крепкие. А значит, будет не вырваться. В плане доверия к Эмгыру у Геральта не было никаких проблем — не убьёт же он его, предварительно приковав к своей кровати. Эмгыру нравилось доминировать, Геральту нравилась игра в подчинение — по этой части они отлично подходили друг другу. 

Но кое-что в их близости всё же было не равнозначным. На протяжении жизни Геральту повстречалось множество разных любовников и он умел чувствовать, когда человек испытывает дискомфорт, и понять, откуда тот берёт свое начало. Эмгыр любил власть, но вместе с тем, прятал за ней неуверенность — это ясно, как день, просто нужно было знать, куда смотреть. 

Если Геральт, ради безобидного эксперимента, готов был позволить сковать себе руки, завязать глаза и прочее-прочее из разряда ограничений движения и воли, то предложить то же самое Эмгыру даже не приходило в голову. Не было ни единого шанса, что он согласится. И дело не в том, что он пробовал и ему не понравилось, хотя он мог бы сказать и так, а в том, что сама мысль утратить контроль была для него неприемлема. Из чего следовало, что Эмгыр Геральту не доверял, по крайней мере не так, как Геральт доверял Эмгыру. 

Это не ранило и не рождало обиду. Геральт понимал, что у Императора Нильфгаарда вагон и маленькая тележка причин мёртвой хваткой держаться за пресловутый контроль, и то, что происходило между ними уже многого стоило для Эмгыра. Но чувства, которые Геральт испытывал к нему, заставляли хотеть немного большего, и первое, что Геральт мог сделать — сдаться сам, чтобы показать, как доверяет он, потому что, выходило, Геральт доверял людям легче. Не легко. Но легче, чем Эмгыр. 

Эмгыр вернулся, держа на ладони узкую полоску чёрной кожи, которая, при ближайшем рассмотрении, оказалась вовсе не полоской, а прошитым золотыми нитями ошейником, с мягкой бархатной подкладкой с внутренней стороны. 

— Это для тебя. Позволишь? 

— Ммм, — Геральт закатил глаза, подставляя шею. — Цири как-то упомянула, что ты жуткий фанат символизма. Как вижу, это чистая правда. 

Эмгыр хмыкнул, оставив подколку без ответа, и застегнул ошейник, напоследок погладив чувствительную кожу под подбородком. 

— Тебе идёт. 

— Я должен сказать "спасибо"? — фыркнул Геральт и покрутил головой, привыкая к чувству лёгкого давления. Бархат с изнанки был нежным и в целом ошейник не доставлял неудобств. Ощущение даже можно было назвать приятным. — Что дальше? 

— Ложись, — Эмгыр кивком указал на середину кровати, затем неторопливо пристегнул лодыжки и запястья Геральта к углам. Похоже, за один день кровать успела обзавестись новыми металлическими креплениями, потому что Геральт мог поклясться: ещё вчера на ней не было ничего подобного. 

— Мне казалось, что эти цепи длиннее, — признался он, когда всё было готово, и слабо пошевелил широко разведёнными руками. Постель была огромна, Геральт оказался буквально распят на ней, без возможности сдвинуться вправо или влево. Руки и ноги имели запас всего в десяток сантиметров — значительно меньше того, что он представлял. 

— Они достаточно длинные, чтобы твои руки и ноги не затекли. Тебе удобно? — Эмгыр провёл кончиками пальцев по раскрытой ладони, но когда Геральт попытался сжать её, резко одёрнул их. Ладно. Возможно, Геральт немного недооценил идею с кандалами. Он облизнул губы и Эмыгр повторил вопрос уже требовательнее. — Тебе. Удобно?

Сосредоточившись на ощущениях, он кивнул. 

— Да. 

— Хорошо, тогда мы можем начать, — Эмгыр показал ключ и положил его на прикроватный столик. — Если захочешь остановиться, скажи "хватит", и я тут же тебя освобожу. 

— Ладно. 

— Я не буду делать или просить ничего, выходящего за рамки, но пока на тебе это, — Эмгыр приложил пальцы к ошейнику, — ты должен меня слушаться. 

— Ладно. 

Эмгыр удовлетворённо кивнул и вернулся к комоду, оставив Геральта в лёгком возбуждении и нетерпении. Он был заинтригован. Эмгыр наверняка придумал что-то необычное и даже атмосфера, которая изначально смущала, начала приобретать особенный смысл. 

Эмгыр двигался уверенно, всё в нём кричало, что ситуация полностью в его руках и, чёрт возьми, он действительно мог сделать с Геральтом, что угодно. Убить, отхлестать плетью, завязать глаза и сделать тонкие порезы на коже, но вместо всего этого он вернулся к Геральту, склонился над ним и глубоко, чувственно поцеловал, придерживая ладонью за щёку. От его обжигающей, но тщательно контролируемой страсти стало почти больно. Геральт с жаром ответил на поцелуй и раньше, чем успел подумать, дёрнулся, чтобы притянуть Эмгыра ближе, но кандалы его остановили. Эмгыр отстранился, смотря ему прямо в глаза, и положил одну руку на шею, легко придавливая к кровати. 

— Я использую это позже, — он показал зажатую во второй руке анальную пробку и отложил её в сторону, а затем время для Геральта перестало существовать. 

Эмгыр гладил, целовал, прихватывал кожу зубами, не пропуская ни сантиметра на его теле, и явно наслаждался процессом. Мягкое возбуждение прокатывалось от макушки до пят, и всё, что мог делать Геральт — беспомощно дрейфовать на его волнах. Он хотел вернуть ласку, ответить касанием или поцелуем, но его попытки ничем не заканчивались, потому что цепи — не человек, они не передумают и не спадут, даже если показать, насколько сильно ты этого хочешь и как хорошо будет, если это случится. 

С самого начала, только увидев их, Геральт подумал, что использовать их важнее для Эмгыра, потому что тот хотел ощутить настоящую, ничем не ограниченную власть. Но чем дольше Геральт лежал скованным, задыхаясь под прикосновениями, тем больше понимал, что для него это тоже новый опыт. Потому что одно дело, когда ты ограничиваешь себя сам, обещая не двигаться, но всё равно можешь это сделать, другое — когда ты реально не в силах освободиться. Одно дело, когда всё происходит в шутку и намерения и желания прикрываются смехом, другое — когда остаётся только предельная взаимная искренность. Одно дело позволить человеку причинить себе боль, потому что тебя это заводит, и совсем другое — позволить делать с собой абсолютно всё. 

До этой самой секунды, даже после того, как на запястьях защёлкнулись браслеты, Геральт не представлял, что его доверие к Эмгыру так велико.   
Он не знал, когда всё между ними успело стать настолько серьёзным, чтобы идея о безоговорочной капитуляции не вызывала отторжения. Наоборот, Геральт чувствовал, как под ложечкой сладко тянет от перспективы провалиться не просто в слабость, а в полную беспомощность. И это происходило прямо сейчас. 

Он судорожно выдохнул, оглушённый пониманием, что только теперь — именно в этот момент — по-настоящему сдался, и что одна эта мысль принесла столько же удовольствия, сколько все касания Эмгыра, вместе взятые. Геральт с нарастающим волнением почувствовал всю значимость и смысл происходящего и если бы его сердце уже не билось чертовски быстро, оно бы начало биться сейчас. 

Он наконец осознал, почему Эмгыр так настойчиво спрашивал, уверен ли он. То, что изначально казалось экспериментом на доверие, было гораздо большим. И единственный вопрос, который Геральт мог задать самому себе — в нём всегда сидело стремление к подчинению такого рода или он взглянул на старые вещи под другим углом и открыл их новые грани? 

Эмгыр мягко погладил его по щеке и опустил ладонь ниже, чтобы провести по груди, животу и в конце обхватить основание полувозбуждённого члена, отчего вся кровь разом устремилась вниз. 

— Блять, — пробормотал Геральт и вжался затылком в подушки, потому что и чувств, и ощущений было слишком много. Затянувшаяся прелюдия делал его похожим на мягкую глину в чужих руках. 

Эмгыр отодвинулся, но только для того, чтобы склониться над пахом и уверенно взять член в рот, и тогда Геральт застонал уже в голос, потому что сладкой и ужасной пытке не было конца. В ушах нарастал звон, сердце глухо стучало в груди, но как только удовольствие стягивалось в тугой узел, Эмгыр выпускал член и вообще переставал прикасаться к Геральту. Он проделывал это несколько раз и когда Геральт почувствовал палец, скользнувший между ягодиц, у него в голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли. 

Он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Эмгыра, и встретился с его внимательным, тёмным взглядом. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, тот обхватил губами головку и очень медленно протолкнул палец внутрь, нащупал простату и начал массировать её мягкими круговыми движениями. Удовольствие пришло не сразу, но после первой же его волны Геральт сжал ладони в кулаки и задрожал. Зубы пришлось сцепить, чтобы снова громко не застонать. Это было слишком... Слишком...

— Эмгыр!... — задушенно прошипел он, когда оргазм подступил опасно близко и Эмгыр отстранился. Он поднял пробку, смочил её слюной и коротким, резким движением вставил внутрь, и это было неожиданно и почти больно, но вместе с тем так хорошо, что Геральта снова выгнуло дугой и он всерьёз испугался, что всё-таки кончит раньше времени, но Эмгыр сжал пальцы на его бёдрах и это помогло удержаться на грани. 

Боги, если после смерти Геральту было уготовано место, куда он мог попасть, если бы делал в своей жизни только хорошее, это было место, где Эмгыр вар Эмрейс приковывает его цепями к кровати. 

Из-за отложенного оргазма на лбу и висках выступила испарина, дыхание с хрипами вырывалось из груди, но терпеть было легче, потому что пробка хоть и давила, но не так интенсивно, как пальцы Эмгыра. Сейчас, по крайней мере, Геральт мог осознавать себя в пространстве и факт того, насколько же недооценил предложение с кандалами. Эмгыр встал над ним на коленях, и Геральт поймал себя на остром желании его поцеловать. 

— Наклонись сюда, — попросил он, облизнув сухие губы. Эмгыр нахмурился, раздумывая, но всё же переступил через бёдра, но не остановился, пока не поднялся выше и не сел ему на грудь. 

Это было неожиданно, но Геральту нравилось. Приятная тяжесть заставила медленно выдохнуть, а твердый член, оказавшийся прямо перед лицом, замереть в предвкушении. Но Эмгыр не торопился, какое-то время он просто сидел, глубоко дыша, потом погладил себя по груди и сжал между пальцев сосок. Геральт смотрел на него, не моргая, с каждой секундой всё больше мечтая схватить за бёдра, подтянуть на себя и взять в рот, чтобы скользкая головка легла на язык и толкнулась глубоко в горло, до упора. Эмгыр наверняка читал это нетерпение в его взгляде, но продолжал медлить. 

Положив свободную руку на член, он сделал несколько движений вверх-вниз и, раскрыв головку, провёл ею по губам Геральта, однако стоило попытаться поймать её в рот, сразу отстранился. Геральт сжал зубы и дёрнул прикованными руками, от чего цепи звонко звякнули — то, как Эмгыр пресекал его попытки дотронуться и тянул время, не только заводило, но и раздражало.

— Давай, я же знаю, ты этого тоже хочешь. 

— Тихо, — сказал Эмгыр и предупреждающе шлёпнул по губам. — Я не разрешал говорить. 

Чёрт. Чёрт, возьми, — подумал Геральт. Это было слишком слабо. 

— Сильнее, — прошептал он и за словами сразу последовал хлёсткий удар, от которого голова мотнулась в сторону. Дыхание перехватило, Геральт выгнулся, переживая острое жжение в щеке и прилив возбуждения. Это так разительно отличалось от всего, что Эмгыр сделал за вечер. Он снова ударил и это было, как глоток свежего воздуха, как ушат ледяной воды после бани. 

— Блять, — хрипло выругался Геральт и застонал после очередного удара. — Твою мать! 

Эмгыр схватил его за волосы, привстал и направил свободной рукой член в рот, толкнувшись, как и хотел Геральт, глубоко и сильно, сразу взяв темп, во время которого невозможно было нормально дышать или сглотнуть слюну. Воздуха стало быстро не хватать, Геральт дёрнулся, натягивая цепи, чувствуя, что горло вот-вот перехватит спазмом и он закашляется. Эмгыр всё понял, резко отстранился и его дыхание было едва ли не тяжелее, чем у Геральта. Он склонился, смяв губы грубым поцелуем, на который даже не получалось толком ответить из-за одышки. 

— Мпф... Не... — попытался отстраниться Геральт и Эмгыр сделал это, но лишь для того, чтобы отвесить очередную пощёчину. На секунду в голове стало пусто и звонко и как только звон стих, раздался приказ. 

— Молчать, — низко прорычал Эмгыр и его властный голос прошил Геральта насквозь. Эмгыр смотрел сверху вниз пронизывающим взглядом почти чёрных, из-за расширившихся зрачков, глаз и Геральт в очередной раз захлебнулся воздухом. Тело стало невероятно чувствительным, его пробивала дрожь и попеременно бросало то в холод, то в жар. 

— Я... Не... — задушенно начал Геральт, но Эмгыр остановил его пощёчиной, после которой Геральта опять выгнуло. Он застонал и попытался подтянуть колени к себе, потому что физически больше не мог лежать ровно, но цепи держали крепко. Блять, ему нужно было прикоснуться к члену, возбуждение дошло до точки, когда становилось больно. Хотелось сжаться, вырваться, сделать хоть что-то. Еще и чёртова анальная пробка добавляла ощущений, но недостаточно, чтобы кончить, а просто дразнила...

— Ты слышал меня? Я сказал, молчать. 

— Черт возьми... — выдохнул Геральт, за что Эмгыр ударил ещё раз. После он вытащил из-под подушек фиал с маслом и неловко открыл его, сразу выплеснув на ладонь едва ли не половину. Он завёл руку за спину, смазывая себя, и Геральт до боли прикусил губы, поняв, что будет дальше. 

Он сцепил зубы и натянул цепи, пытаясь не материться, когда Эмгыр отодвинулся назад и начал смазывать его. Каждое прикосновение заставляло дрожать и дёргаться, поэтому, когда Эмгыр привстал, чтобы направить его в себя, Геральт знал, что не сможет долго. 

Он вжался затылком в постель, чувствуя, как головка медленно погружается в горячую тесноту, не ощущая больше ничего, кроме восхитительного давления на член, не желая ничего, кроме как оказаться полностью внутри и остаться в мягком жаре чужого тела. 

Бёдра прижались к бёдрам и Геральт услышал низкий, утробный стон, который заставил его застонать в ответ. Он открыл глаза и увидел, как Эмгыр сжимает себя, второй рукой упираясь в колено. Его глаза были крепко зажмурены, а поднятая верхняя губа показывала стиснутые зубы. Наконец он длинно выдохнул и начал двигаться, и с каждым медленным плавным толчком Геральт чувствовал, как поднимается по ступеньке к пику, с которого должен сорваться. 

Он неловко дёрнул бёдрами вверх, пытаясь помочь, и Эмгыр вздрогнул, завалившись вперёд, но вовремя подставил вытянутую руку и опёрся на неё. 

Наверное, он тоже был безумно возбуждён. На мгновение их взгляды пересеклись и Геральт убедился в этом, увидев расползшиеся практически на всю радужку зрачки Эмгыра. Ни один из них не отвернулся и они смотрели друг другу в глаза, деля на двоих каждую секунду удовольствия, пока оргазм не обрушился на Геральта тяжёлой, душной волной. Эмгыр сжался и выплеснулся ему на живот несколько движений спустя. 

— Дай мне пару минут и я отстегну тебя, — сдавленно прошептал он, откатившись в сторону, и единственное, о чём Геральт жалел, что не может наклониться и поцеловать его. 

***

— Это было... — начал он, разминая освобождённые конечности, когда кандалы были убраны и они оба привели себя в порядок. Эмгыр вопросительно посмотрел на него, укладываясь рядом и накрывая обоих одеялом. 

— Было?..

— Чертовски хорошо. Я не думал, что мне настолько понравится, — признался Геральт. — Я делал такие вещи раньше, иногда это было здорово, иногда — не очень, но чтобы так… — он поднял брови. — Никогда. 

— Хорошо. Тогда в следующий раз я тебя выпорю, — просто сказал Эмгыр и Геральт сглотнул. Даже с учётом того, что сейчас он был выжат, как лимон, это предложение заставило пальцы на ногах поджаться. 

— Да, — неожиданно севшим голосом ответил он. — Я запомню.


	3. Chapter 3

Последние дни Эмгыр находился в слегка нервном состоянии. Одной из причин, как ни странно, был он сам, а именно — его недогадливость. Ему потребовалось неоправданно много времени, чтобы понять, что Геральту нравится не только подчиняться в постели, но и смешивать удовольствие с болью. Не просто звонкий удар по ягодице или сжатые на затылке волосы и жёсткий, быстрый секс, нет, настоящая грубость, граничащая с насилием. Боль. 

Если раньше Эмгыр думал, что поспешность Геральта в некоторых аспектах близости — следствие страстной натуры, то теперь правда всплыла наружу. И, как сейчас стало ясно, это желание было не особенно тайным, просто Эмгыр пропускал мимо ушей все, даже самые непрозрачные намёки, потому что ему оно было чуждо. 

То, что Геральт чуть не кончил под ним от тяжёлой пощёчины, предварительно попросив ударить сильнее, вызвало шок. В первые несколько секунд Эмгыр по-настоящему растерялся, а потом мозаика сложилась: вот, что значили "сильнее", "давай, мне не будет больно" и другие вещи, которые Геральт порой бормотал на пике страсти. Эмгыр выполнял их, но всегда оставался в рамках. Оказывается, Геральт хотел, чтобы он за них вышел. 

В момент, когда пришло осознание, Эмгыр почувствовал досаду. Ему не нравилось что-то не понимать и, если на то пошло, Геральт мог сказать прямо, чего хочет, а не юлить. На него это было совершенно не похоже. Вложив вспыхнувшее раздражение в серию ударов, Эмгыр искренне впечатлился произведённым эффектом и пообещал Геральту, что выпорет его. Даже тогда энтузиазм, с которым идея была принята, застал его врасплох — Геральт действительно страстно желал боли, но пытался скрыть, насколько. Эмгыр посчитал этот факт не столько раздражающим, сколько интригующим — и в этом заключалась вторая причина его нервного настроения.

С той самой ночи тема порки более не поднималась, но продолжала висеть между ними, как неоконченный разговор, понемногу изводя обоих. Геральт покорно ждал. Его нетерпение было заметно в мелочах, но Эмгыр намеренно не форсировал события. На самом деле, он слабо представлял, как исполнить данное обещание правильно. Он никогда никого не порол даже в пыточных, не говоря уже о спальне, и при том точно знал, что Геральта не удовлетворит парочка номинальных ударов. Как и с кандалами, в этом вопросе ему не нужна была бутафория, поэтому на Эмгыре лежала обязанность сделать всё правильно. 

Испытав крайне редкую для себя неловкость, он приказал Меререду достать специализированную литературу и тремя днями позднее заказал несколько приспособлений, которые показались наиболее подходящими случаю. По истечении недели, те были доставлены во дворец и тогда Эмгыр смог сообщить Геральту, что готов исполнить обещание. 

Встретившись с ним за обедом, Эмгыр чувствовал себя несколько взвинченным, а от того не в своей тарелке, однако он не собирался демонстрировать лишнее. После еды, Геральт отошёл к окну с бокалом вина и Эмгыр присоединился к нему. 

— Сегодня, — сказал он одно единственное слово, твёрдо положив на поясницу Геральта ладонь. Сперва тот вопросительно вскинул бровь, но спустя пару долгих мгновений на лице отразилось понимание. 

— Кхм, — он сделал большой глоток вина, медленно отвернувшись к окну. — А я уже начал подумывать, что ты забыл...

Эмгыр коротко закатил глаза. 

— Что за глупости...

— Да-да, императоры никогда ничего не забывают, — перебил Геральт, мельком покосившись на него, и в жёлтых глазах с узкими вертикальными зрачками отчётливо читался укор. — Но прошла неделя, а ты упорно молчал, делая вид, что ничего не происходит. 

— Ты тоже молчал, — напомнил Эмгыр. Ему было неловко признавать, что пробел в знаниях потребовал чтения книг, хотя наверняка Геральт и так это понимал. — Нужно было время, чтобы дождаться необходимый... реквизит. 

Теперь Геральт развернулся полностью. 

— Это какой, например?

— Нехорошо портить сюрпризы. 

— Я переживу, — прищурился Геральт. — Выкладывай. 

Эмгыр хмыкнул, покачав головой. 

— Подожди и всё увидишь сам... — он не сдержался и провёл кончиками пальцев по чужой руке, в которой был зажат бокал. — Сегодня вечером. 

Интонация и тон произвели должный эффект, Геральт подобрался, глубоко и медленно выдохнул, от чего ноздри узкого носа затрепетали. Он не отрывался от Эмгыра, даже когда тот шёл к дверям — пристальный взгляд буквально жёг между лопаток.

— Ты это специально, да? — наконец поинтересовался Геральт, заставив Эмгыра развернуться. 

— Что именно? 

— Сказал сейчас, когда до вечера еще уйма времени. 

— Насколько я помню, в прошлый раз ты просил сообщать заранее. 

Геральт сощурился, поджал губы и Эмгыр через всю комнату мог чувствовать его желание выругаться. 

— Отлично, — вместо этого фыркнул он и сделал ещё один быстрый глоток. — Премного благодарен. Приятно знать, что ты готов выполнить мои просьбы. 

***

Остаток дня, как ни странно, прошёл спокойно, у Эмгыра оказалось слишком много дел, чтобы думать о посторонних вещах, поэтому первый раз, когда он вернулся мыслями к предстоящему вечеру, случился в его покоях незадолго до ужина. Он налил воды из графина, время от времени переводя взгляд в сторону спальни. Его как магнитом тянуло к чёрному футляру, в котором лежали приготовленные для Геральта вещи. 

Эмгыр уже дважды тщательно осмотрел их — первый раз, когда всё только доставили от мастера и Мерерид поставил на стол неприметную коробку, оставив его одного, чтобы он убедился в качестве содержимого. И второй раз, в спальне этим утром, когда Геральт был занят тренировкой. Эмгыру не терпелось испробовать всё и ещё он очень хотел видеть реакцию Геральта. Тот оказался лёгок на помине. 

— Я предупредил, чтобы нас не беспокоили, — с порога заявил он, широким шагами подлетел к Эмгыру и притянул для поцелуя, схватившись за плечи. Это было слишком неожиданно. Эмгыр попытался отстраниться, не расплескав стакан воды, всё ещё зажатый в руке, но Геральт был чертовски настойчив и крайне убедителен. Пришлось сдаться его напору, сдержанно ответив на поцелуй, но спустя пару секунд Эмгыр уже чувствовал, что поток возбуждения подхватил и его. 

Сперва нужно было поужинать, принять ванну, Эмгыр был голоден, но... Геральт прикусил нижнюю губу и тут же зализал укус. 

— Я пришёл напомнить, что уже вечер, поэтому самое время показать, что ты приготовил, — отстранившись, сказал он и Эмгыр наконец-то поставил стакан на стол. Хорошо, еда могла подождать. Всё напряжение, которое он игнорировал целый день, медленно вскипало внутри. Выбор был прост: томиться ещё несколько часов или поддаться ему сейчас. Облизнув губы, Эмгыр посмотрел в жёлтые глаза напротив. 

— За мной, — коротко сказал он и направился в спальню, ничуть не сомневаясь, что Геральт последует за ним. Открыв один из нижних ящиков комода, он вытащил большой чёрный футляр и перенёс его на кровать. 

Геральт с любопытством встал рядом, наблюдая, как Эмгыр откидывает лакированную крышку. Внутри, на чёрной бархатной обивке, лежало несколько плёток разной длины и формы, а также свёрнутые плотным кругом кожаный поводок и шёлковые ленты. Геральт мельком дёрнул воротник дублета, будто ему не хватало воздуха, и Эмгыр отступил в сторону, чтобы дать ему возможность всё осмотреть. 

Подняв один из длинных стеков, с широким плоским окончанием, Геральт облизнулся и на пробу ударил себя по раскрытой ладони. Стек со свистом рассёк воздух и шумный выдох Геральта, раздавшийся следом, лучше любых слов показал, насколько ему пришлись по вкусу такие игрушки. Но Эмгыр хотел услышать это. 

— Тебе нравится? — понизив голос спросил он, жадно всматриваясь в лицо Геральта. Тот сглотнул и дёрнул уголком губ. 

— Да. Но я хочу, чтобы эта вещь была в твоих руках, — он повернулся к Эмгыру и медленно протянул стек рукоятью вперёд. Мягкая кожа, согретая чужой ладонью, удобно легла под пальцы и Эмгыр почувствовал, как воздух в спальне накаляется, становится густым. Ему самому стало жарко и душно под пристальным взглядом, полным ожидания. — И хочу, чтобы ты использовал её по назначению. Я смогу выдержать многое, поэтому не сдерживайся, бей в полную силу. Мне не будет больно. 

Эмгыр сделал твёрдый шаг, чтобы подойти вплотную. Между ними едва ли осталось пространство в несколько сантиметров, они почти соприкасались грудью и носами. 

— Я постараюсь, чтобы было, — наклонившись вперёд, сказал он на ухо и по телу Геральта пробежала дрожь, передавшаяся и Эмгыру. Удивительно, насколько же заразительным было желание. Отступив обратно, Эмгыр поднял стек и кончиком обвёл овал лица Геральта, задумчиво остановился на губах. Затем выдержал короткую паузу, давая пару секунд обоим, и приказал максимально бесстрастным тоном. — Раздевайся. 

Геральт смотрел в глаза, на ощупь расстёгивая пуговицы и распуская завязки, и напряжение стало ещё более ощутимым, а ведь они только начали. Когда Эмгыр приковал его, всё было не так. По крайней мере не сразу...

Отойдя в сторону, Эмгыр дал пространство, чтобы раздеться, и жестом приказал избавиться от белья тоже, когда Геральт замедлился, взявшись за пояс. Обнажённым, с одним медальоном на груди, он выглядел превосходно. Эмгыру нравилось тренированное, прошедшее через сотни битв и ран тело, нравилось знать, что сила, сокрытая в нём, в полном его распоряжении. Удовлетворённо хмыкнув на крепко стоящий член, он провёл кончиком стека по груди и поманил Геральта в центр комнаты, туда, где света свечей было больше всего. Затем медленно обошёл по кругу, не трогая, лишь рассматривая — испытывая на прочность не только его выдержку, но и свою. Наконец Эмгыр остановился там, где Геральт не мог его видеть, и подошёл сзади, остро чувствуя разницу между чужой наготой и наличием собственной одежды. 

Отведя белые волосы за плечо, он прижался в целомудренном поцелуе к седьмому позвонку. Геральт вытянул шею, откидывая голову назад, открываясь и подставляясь, и Эмгыр одобрительно погладил по боку, лаская иссечённую шрамами кожу. Предчувствие того, что должно произойти, витало в воздухе и сводило с ума не только его. Близость, возникшая в момент "до", когда ещё ничего не сделано, но оба знают, что будет, была невероятно сильной и глубокой. Эмгыр сжал челюсти, прикрыв глаза, чувствуя, что на её волне может сказать слишком многое... 

Заключив ещё один осторожный поцелуй на плече, он шумно выдохнул и отстранился. Подойдя к комоду, положил на него стек и достал из аккуратной шкатулки, такой же чёрной и лакированной, как и футляр для плетей, ошейник. Начало было положено в прошлый раз и Эмгыр остался доволен, поэтому и сейчас не собирался отказывать себе в небольших прихотях. Геральт был прав, когда сказал, что ему нравится символизм. 

— Подойди, — приказал он и прежде, чем застегнуть ошейник, заставил Геральта опуститься на колени. От позы и взгляда снизу-вверх собственный член начал пульсировать, но Эмгыр стойко проигнорировал его. — Готов? 

— Да. 

— В таком случае, с этого момента ты слушаешься меня. Если захочешь остановиться, скажи "хватит", если потребуется только временная передышка, скажи "подожди". Также ты можешь сказать "легче", но тебе нельзя просить меня делать что-либо сильнее, — проинформировал он. — И вот ещё, когда ты отвечаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты обращался ко мне "Ваше Величество". Это понятно?

Геральт сглотнул и мелко, почти с неохотой кивнул, тогда Эмгыр занёс руку и с оттяжкой отвесил ему звонкую пощёчину. Он знал, что не переборщит. 

— Отвечай, когда я разговариваю. 

— Да, Ваше Величество. 

— Так-то лучше, — он подцепил ошейник пальцем и подтащил Геральта к пухлой банкете у изножья кровати, не давая подниматься с колен. — Передвинь это к боку кровати, затем встань на неё на колени, и ляг грудью на постель. 

Пока Геральт был занят перестановкой, Эмгыр поправил член в штанах и убрал футляр на прикроватную тумбу, чтобы его не было видно с места, где будет лежать Геральт. 

— Очень хорошо, — оценил он, когда тот устроился, как было сказано, расставив колени и скрестив ноги в лодыжках. Эмгыр посчитал эту поза самой удобной из тех, которых можно было добиться без специальной мебели и не ошибся. Ягодицы Геральта находились достаточно высоко, чтобы наносить удары, не наклоняясь. 

Раздеваться не хотелось, но в полном облачении уже было жарко, поэтому Эмгыр неторопливо снял должностную цепь, кожаный камзол и дублет, закатал рукава белой рубашки до локтя. Ему нравилась обстоятельность, и он собирался придерживаться её от начала и до конца. 

Подойдя к Геральту сзади, он положил ладони на ягодицы, разминая кожу и мышцы, подготавливая к боли. Геральт не торопил и даже не ёрзал, но комкал покрывало в явном нетерпении, покрываясь мурашками каждый раз, когда Эмгыр поднимал руки и мягко прикасался снова, явно не оправдывая его ожиданий. Погладив в последний раз, Эмгыр решил, что достаточно прелюдий — тянуть время, дольше необходимого, было бы издевательством. 

Первый удар получился неловким. Эмгыр сменил положение, встав сбоку, ударил ещё и на этот раз вышло гораздо лучше. Он начал с простых твёрдых ударов, постепенно увеличивая силу и скорость, тяжело опуская ладонь на каждую ягодицу по очереди и придерживая Геральта свободной рукой за поясницу. Очень скоро рабочую ладонь стало жечь, но и кожа под пальцами покраснела. Растерев её медленными круговыми движениями, Эмгыр отошёл, чтобы взять паддл — короткую деревянную пластину с ручкой, обитую с одной стороны мягкой кожей. Приложив прохладную поверхность к горячим, ярко-розовым ягодицам, он впервые с момента порки услышал от Геральта звук, отдалённо напоминающий стон. Тот вытянул руки перед собой, смяв покрывало в кулаках, и шёпотом, заглушенным постелью, попросил:

— Пожалуйста. Ваше Величество. 

Эмгыр с усилием сглотнул, чувствуя как в ушах стучит от напряжения. 

— Сначала я сделаю двадцать ударов, — хрипло предупредил он и легко похлопал Геральта, чтобы обозначить намерение, а затем ударил всерьёз. 

Геральт обладал бледной кожей, которая легко набирала цвет, поэтому к концу счёта, его ягодицы стали насыщенно малиновыми. Если бы Эмгыр не знал, что Геральт хотел получить именно это, он бы остановился прямо сейчас, потому что для него уже было достаточно. 

— Теперь сорок, — тем не менее сказал он и принялся за работу, то ускоряясь, нанося удары один за другим, то оставляя между ними несколько секунд, вынуждая Геральта тяжело дышать и подрагивать от незнания. Рука начала уставать, но до конца было ещё далеко. Закончив, Эмгыр вытер предплечьем лоб и сменил паддл на стек, взяв перерыв и для себя, и для Геральта. 

Первый же удар рассёк воздух со свистом и заставил Геральта впервые по-настоящему застонать и выгнуть спину. Не став дожидаться, когда боль стихнет, Эмгыр сделал ещё серию быстрых, хлёстких ударов, распределяя их так, чтобы плоское окончание приходилось на верхнюю часть бедер, которая, пока что, была повреждена меньше всего. К концу полусотни, на ягодицах начали появляться фиолетовые и бордовые кровоподтёки, Геральт трясся и судорожно вздыхал так, будто плачет. 

Это было тяжело, Эмгыр не считал себя мягкотелым или слабонервным, но каждый раз занося руку, он желал, чтобы этот — стал последним, желал, чтобы Геральт не выдержал и выкрикнул "подожди", а ещё лучше "хватит", и чтобы всё закончилось. Ягодицы и бёдра налились глубоким синяками и казалось, что следующий удар точно рассечёт кожу и в стороны брызнет алая кровь. 

Происходящее больше не вызывало возбуждения, оно стало жутким, и единственная причина, по которой Эмгыр продолжал, то ослабляя, то снова увеличивая силу удара — знание, что по какой-то причине Геральту это нужно. Для Эмгыра это было уже слишком, но для Геральта — нет. Он мог остановить процесс, но не делал этого, потому что хотел, чтобы все продолжалось. Потому что он Ведьмак и по-другому воспринимал боль, или просто потому, что она ему действительно нравилась. Эмгыр сменил стек на более жёсткую деревянную трость. 

— Сейчас будет только тридцать пять, — предупредил он, тяжело дыша. Геральт ничего не ответил, но шипел и крупно дёргался после каждого удара, с явным трудом удерживая себя на месте. По-хорошему, его следовало приковать...

После тридцати, Эмгыр начал считать вслух. 

— Тридцать один. 

Физического возбуждения больше не было, чего нельзя сказать об эмоциональном. 

— Тридцать два. 

Эмгыр был взвинчен до предела, его слабо потряхивало, а в ушах нарастал противный гул. 

— Тирцать три. 

Ещё он не знал, что делать, когда всё кончится — вряд ли после такого Геральт захочет секса. 

— Тридцать четыре. 

Кто после такого вообще может хотеть?

— Тридцать пять. 

Эмгыр бросил трость на пол, чувствуя, как ноют натруженные мышцы и какой слабой стала правая рука. Он устал, порка далась тяжело не столько физически, сколько измотала морально. Пересохшее горло будто стиснуло обручем и выдавить даже одно единственное слово было непосильной задачей. Постояв в тишине минуту, восстановив дыхание и контроль над телом, Эмгыр прочистил горло. 

— Геральт, — твёрдо позвал он и провёл по влажной от пота спине снизу вверх, стараясь не прикасаться к болезненным красным следам. Дошёл до плеча и легко сжал, вслушиваясь в надсадные вздохи. — Геральт. 

— Трахни меня, — сипло, на грани слышимости прошептал тот и повернулся к Эмгыру. Его лицо было мокрым от пота и слёз, глаза, как и искусанные губы, покраснели. Волосы перепутанными тонкими прядями налипли на лоб. — Трахни меня. 

Эмгыр отпрянул, с ужасом чувствуя, насколько сильно на него подействовала   
эта просьба. Кровь мгновенно прилила к голове, его бросило в жар и возбуждение, которое, как он думал, безвозвратно ушло, вернулось с новой оглушительной силой. Эмгыр дёрнул себя за ворот рубашки и с бешено колотящимся сердцем увидел, как Геральт пытается встать. Нет...

— Нет, — выпалил он, прижав его поясницу ладонью, затем зажмурился, не в силах смотреть на кровоподтёки, и потянул за бок, заставляя перевернуться. Если перед глазами будут эти следы, Эмгыр точно не сможет кончить. Он даже не был уверен, что у него не упадёт. 

Геральт подчинился с болезненным шипением и Эмгыр, с близким к шоку удивлением, заметил, что его член всё же наполовину твёрд. Он быстро расстегнул штаны, не разрывая зрительного контакта, ногой отпихнул банкетку в сторону и подтащил Геральта за бёдра ближе к краю кровати. Наверняка было ужасно больно проехаться повреждённой кожей по покрывалу и Эмгыра укололо чувством вины, но он понимал, что лучше так, чем если бы пришлось видеть кровоподтёки. 

Сплюнув на ладонь, он поспешно смазал член, закинул ноги Геральта на плечи и медленно направил себя внутрь, чувствуя, как пылают ягодицы, которых случайно касались костяшки и пальцы. Геральт застонал, быстро работая рукой по члену, выгнулся навстречу, но Эмгыр твёрдо прижал его, фиксируя на месте. 

— Я сам, — сказал он и Геральт покорно замер, только сдавленно выдохнул "сильнее". И Эмгыр не смог заставить себя ударить его в этот момент, хотя знал, что должен, потому что Геральт ослушался приказа. Вместо пощёчины, он жёстко толкнулся бёдрами, переместил одну руку на чужое горло и сдавил, прикладывая ровно столько силы, чтобы прижать к кровати, но не перекрывать кислород. 

Нависнув сверху, практически сложив Геральта пополам, Эмгыр зажмурился, вкладываясь в отчаянные, сильные толчки, слыша шлепки кожи о кожу и полное боли и удовольствия шипение над ухом. Он хотел, чтобы Геральт кончил, хотел заставить получить разрядку, которая была гораздо понятнее разуму Эмгыра, чем удовольствие от боли. Он оттолкнул его ладонь от члена, взялся сам, чувствуя, что мышцы руки протестуют, но упрямо задвигал ей, сжимая плотно, как больше всего нравилось Геральту. Он не мог кончить до того, как это сделает Геральт, потому что должен проконтролировать...

Геральт содрогнулся и излился в кулак почти неожиданно. Выгнувшись с нечеловеческой силой, он откинул голову назад, от чего на шее вздулись вены, и зарычал, туго стиснув Эмгыра внутри. Тот выдержал ещё один толчок и кончил с долгим, громким стоном, который больше напоминал стон страдания. Опустив ноги Геральта, он прижался лбом в центр его груди, оставаясь внутри и слушая своё и чужое оглушительное сердцебиение. 

Хотелось пролежать вот так неопределённое количество времени, закрывая Геральта телом, ощущая, как его потряхивает от отголосков всего пережитого. Не в силах сопротивляться желанию, Эмгыр обнял его за шею и крепко притиснул к себе, стараясь без слов выразить все эмоции, которых сейчас было слишком много. Сейчас Геральт был в его руках, Эмгыр владел им и чувство ответственности, раздувшееся до огромных размеров, мешало нормально дышать, и оно было сладким, но и жутким, как и всё, что они делали в течение прошлого часа. Эмгыр чувствовал слабость, но вместе с тем и силу. Он хотел сказать, что любит его. Но вместо этого, потянулся вперёд и поцеловал, вложив все слова, которые не мог произнести. И Геральт ответил. 

***

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Эмгыр позднее, когда атрибуты были убраны в футляр, а Геральт лежал на животе, опустив подбородок на скрещённые руки, и изредка шипел, когда пальцы в мази проходились по самым болезненным отметинам. 

Было тяжело смотреть на них, но Эмгыр надеялся, что к утру всё если не пройдёт, то хотя бы станет не таким ярким. Всё же ведьмачья регенерация была не пустым звуком, он лично видел, как быстро на Геральте заживали раны. 

— Нормально. Ноет, конечно, но терпимо, думаю, к вечеру не останется даже синяков. 

Эмгыр кивнул, удовлетворённый таким ответом, и за неимением чистых рук, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Геральта под лопатку. 

— Тебе нравится любая боль? — спросил он, когда необходимые процедуры были окончены, и Геральт с интересом, больше не притуплённым желанием, рассматривал содержимое футляра. — Рана, полученная в бою тоже приносит удовольствие? 

Эмгыр спрашивал без упрёков, ведомый лишь интересом. 

— Нет, — Геральт покачал головой. — В бою чувство притупляется и отходит на второй, если не на третий план, а после — раны болят монотонно и глухо, поэтому нет, мне нравится не любая боль. 

— Значит, эта боль — острая? — кажется, Эмгыр немного понимал, о чём говорит Геральт. Все удары по ягодицам так или иначе обжигали — коротко и резко, и наверняка выбивали мысли из головы. В бою забыться и отдаться этому чувству было равнозначно смерти. 

— В каком-то роде, — Геральт опустил поводок, который рассматривал. — И ещё есть большая разница, при каких обстоятельствах она получена. Я пару раз попадал в плен и меня секли...

— Так это не шрамы от когтей на твоей спине? — хмуро спросил Эмгыр, чувствуя совершенно иррациональную злость и бессилие. Было глупо беспокоиться о прошлом Геральта, ещё глупее — сожалеть о заработанных там шрамах. У Геральта была невероятно долгая жизнь, он мог получить их задолго до рождения Эмгыра и сможет получить столько же после его смерти. 

Отношения между ними — всего лишь мимолётный период его жизни и Эмгыр не должен брать на себя слишком много. Но он всё равно чувствовал всколыхнувшуюся внутри злость. Возможно, это были отголоски той мешанины эмоций, которая захлестнула его под конец, и её просто нужно было принять и позволить себе пережить. 

— Не от когтей, — спокойно подтвердил Геральт. — Долгая история, да и не особенно интересная. В общем, тогда это не было хоть сколько-то приятным. Пытки и то, что произошло сейчас — совершенно разные вещи. Оно сильно отличается даже по ощущениям. 

Эмгыр хотел спросить "чем?", но спросил другое. 

— Почему тебе вообще это нравится? 

Геральт неопределённо пожал плечами. 

— Сложно объяснить. Просто это... ммм, освежает?

О. Эмгыр точно так же про себя называл эффект, производимый наглостью Геральта — он думал, что она освежает. Возможно, в этой параллели даже был смысл. 

— Кстати, в следующий раз, я хочу, чтобы ты использовал это, — Геральт снова поднял поводок и бросил один конец на грудь Эмгыра. — Выглядит прочным. 

— Хорошо, — сказал тот, улыбнувшись уголком губ, взял поводок и крепко сжал в ладони.


	4. Chapter 4

Эмгыр грубо схватил Геральта за волосы и заставил поднять голову. 

— Смотри на меня, — низко приказал он и в его голосе слышалась невероятная сила. Геральт не мог перечить такому тону. Он сглотнул, облизал пересохшие губы и медленно выдохнул через рот, сосредотачиваясь на лице Эмгыра. 

Волевой подбородок и линия челюсти чётко очерчивались в полумраке, взгляд был холодным и надменным. Властным. Эмгыр смотрел так, будто Геральт был грязью под его сапогами, незначительной букашкой, которую легче игнорировать, чем раздавить каблуком. Он снова потянул за волосы, отклоняя голову Геральта вбок и тихо хмыкнул, удовлетворённый послушанием. 

— За мной, — сухо скомандовал он и поводок на шее натянулся. Подниматься на ноги было запрещено, поэтому Геральт встал на четвереньки и пополз следом, двигаясь неловко и медленно. Всё происходящее было глупо, так глупо. Со стороны наверняка смотрелось ужасно смешно, что Геральт, как полнейший кретин, позволял водить себя на поводке, будто собаку. Кто знает, может прямо сейчас за ними шпионили какие-нибудь чародеи или заговорщики, которые обменивались кривыми насмешками, поражаясь творящемуся здесь идиотизму. 

Жар стыда облизал щеки и грудь, заставляя зажмуриться. Горло стиснуло от пришедшего следом возбуждения, и стыд захлестнул по второму кругу, но уже от того, что на самом деле Геральту нравилась мысль, что за его унижением может наблюдать кто-то ещё. Наблюдать за тем, как он подчиняется, беспрекословно выполняя чужие приказы... 

Эмгыр неожиданно дернул за поводок и Геральт чудом удержал равновесие, едва не завалившись вперёд и не пропахав носом каменные плиты пола. 

— Я приказал смотреть на меня! — Голос не был громким, но от него вдоль позвоночника пробежала волна мурашек. Эмгыр сделал шаг назад, сильным рывком заставил Геральта подняться на колени и отвесил звонкую, тяжёлую пощечину. Дыхание на секунду сбилось и короткий, но такой же хлёсткий удар пришёлся на вторую щёку. У Эмгыра была тяжёлая рука. Великолепная рука. 

— Ты делаешь то, что приказываю я. Тебе ясно? 

— Да, — хрипло ответил Геральт, чувствуя, как стыд и возбуждение от стыда затапливает до предела. Эмгыр намотал на кулак поводок и снова ударил по лицу, смотря всё тем же ледяным взглядом. 

— Неправильный ответ. Исправься. 

— Да, Ваше Величество. 

Эмгыр снисходительно хмыкнул и весь оставшийся путь из спальни, через уютную гостиную с потрескивающим камином, до рабочего кабинета Геральт, не отрываясь, смотрел ему в спину. Неторопливо перебрав бумаги на столе, Эмгыр взял несколько тонких папок; он не отвлекался на Геральта ни на обратном пути в гостиную, ни когда наливал себе выпить, придирчиво раздумывая над выбором напитка. 

— Сюда, — он дёрнул поводок и указал на своё любимое кресло. — Передвинь стол, чтобы он был сбоку, и встань вместо него на четвереньки. 

Геральт подчинился, слушая, как в ушах стучит кровь. Он не был возбуждён, не в прямом смысле этого слова. Вялый член, окончательно утративший интерес к происходящему, когда Эмгыр вывел Геральта из спальни, болтался между ног и сейчас уж точно не было ничего, что могло бы снова разжечь в нём сексуальное желание. Но, в отличие от тела, разум Геральта был взвинчен до предела. Чувство лёгкой оторванности от реальности и дезориентации наполняло голову, как вата. Будто его оглушили, но забыли добавить боль. Будто потусторонние силы двигали его руками, а сам Геральт молчаливо наблюдал за всем со стороны. 

Эмгыр сел в кресло, сбросил домашние тапочки и положил ноги ему на спину, углубившись в чтение документов и периодически отпивая виски из низкого бокала, поставленного на стол сбоку. Обычно Эмгыр не имел привычки складывать ноги на мебель. Он всегда сидел ровно, даже поздно вечером на диване, аккуратно носил одежду и вообще с уважением относился к вещам, особенно к красивым и ценным. Геральт знал, что Эмгыр думает так и про него, но вместе с тем он всё же использовал его, изменяя собственным правилам. 

Это было странное чувство. Ощущать себя даже не рабом, а предметом. Чем-то, на что не обращают никакого внимания, воспринимая, как само собой разумеющееся. Вещью, которой принято владеть, и даже помыслить о том, что у неё могут быть свои желания или разум, было сродни сумасшествию. Прямо сейчас Эмгыр обладал им именно так — безусловно и абсолютно, и в пределах его покоев это было нормальностью. 

Сладкая мысль о принадлежности пронзила Геральта насквозь и он медленно выдохнул, стараясь не шевелиться. Ноги и руки постепенно затекали, колени болели от долгого стояния на твёрдом полу, но было не важно сколько прошло времени, поэтому Геральт терпел. Он мог бы стоять так сутками, если бы Эмгыр приказал. Остался бы в этой позе, если бы с позволения Эмгыра вошли слуги и начали заниматься привычными делами, вроде уборки или смены постельного белья. Они могли бы ходить, скользя по Геральту безразличными взглядами, отмечая только самое главное, что он — вещь и принадлежит Эмгыру вар Эмрейсу. 

Геральта повело и чувство нереальности усилилось. Мысли стали тяжёлыми и пустыми, он всё ещё смотрел, как Эмгыр листает документы, но уже не видел ничего, просто пялился в его сторону, и неизвестно, сколько бы это продолжалось, если бы Эмгыр не отложил последний лист и не сделал последний глоток, и не взялся за пояс халата. 

Горло Геральта перехватило, а взгляд, как примагниченный, опустился ниже, туда, где пальцы медленно распутывали узел. Эмгыр ничего не говорил и даже не смотрел в его сторону, он казался задумчивым и полностью поглощённым собой и своими мыслями, что только доказывало, что Геральт его не волнует.   
Он не посмел даже переступить коленями, когда Эмгыр снял с него ноги и пересел ближе к краю кресла, откинувшись плечами на спинку. Пояс поддался и полы халата медленно разошлись, сначала открывая вид на покрытую густыми волосами грудь, затем на живот и только потом на мягкий член. Эмгыр готовился ко сну, поэтому кроме халата на нём не было никакой одежды, и Геральт бы дорого заплатил за то, чтобы сейчас ему позволили прикоснуться. Но этого не случилось. 

Эмгыр лениво облизнул ладонь и поёрзал в кресле, вернул на Геральта одну ногу, расположившись с наибольшим удобством, и обхватил член. У Геральта выступила слюна. Его собственный член тут же начал наливаться тяжестью и жар прокатился по всему телу. Эмгыр тихо вздохнул, открыв головку, сжал себя, работая кулаком так, как обычно делал, чтобы начать и кончить — без изысков и не на показ. Он мог остановиться на середине и заставить Геральта отсосать или заняться с ним сексом, а мог довести себя до оргазма, всё так же его игнорируя. Неопределённость выбивала почву из под ног, но Геральт и сам не знал, чего бы хотел больше. Он хотел того, что прикажет Эмгыр. 

Но тот закрыл глаза и сосредоточенно двигал ладонью по уже твёрдому члену, подкручивая пальцами на головке. Солоноватый, пряный запах разлился по комнате, смешался с тёрпким ароматом выпитого виски, сухой бумагой и горячим запахом прогоревших поленьев. Эта смесь вынуждала Геральта медленно втягивать воздух через нос, чтобы хотя бы так, нота за нотой, ощутить близость Эмгыра. Впрочем, если Эмгыр посмотрит, это тоже будет очень хорошо...

Словно услышав мысли, тот зашипел сквозь зубы и окинул Геральта плавающим расфокусированным взглядом, двигая ладонью резче и жёстче. Он был близок, Геральт чувствовал, как его собственное тело отзывается волнами мурашек, и как мучительно тянет затёкшие мышцы. Эмгыр дёрнулся вперёд и горячие капли упали на спину, от чего низ живота свело острой судорогой возбуждения. Так хотелось сжать себя и подрочить. Геральту хватило бы нескольких быстрых толчков, чтобы кончить, всего несколько...

Эмгыр неуверенно поднялся, придерживаясь чистой ладонью за подлокотник и, не сказав ни слова, скрылся позади. Помня, что его нельзя упускать из вида, Геральт обернулся и проследил, как Эмгыр ушёл в спальню, а затем вернулся с шёлковым платком, вытирая руку. Подойдя ближе, он коротким движением приказал встать на колени, но задеревеневшие мышцы были явно против резкой смены положения. Тогда Эмгыр поднял забытый поводок и требовательно потянул на себя. 

— Держись ровно, — хрипло сказал он и положил руку на шею Геральта, чтобы расстегнуть застёжку ошейника. Послышалось металлическое звяканье и как только лёгкое давление на горло пропало, Геральт судорожно выдохнул, невольно осев. Он всё ещё был чертовски возбуждён, но час или даже больше непрерывного стояния в одной позе брали своё. 

Взявшись двумя пальцами за подбородок, Эмгыр поднял его лицо вверх. 

— Сможешь стоять? 

— Позже, — Геральт облизал губы, наконец сжав член и едва не матерясь от накатившего облегчения. Эмгыр наклонился для поцелуя, но остановился на полпути и, недолго подумав, опустился на колени напротив. Он оттолкнул ладонь Геральта, коротко шепнув на ухо:

— Дай я. 

И Геральт не имел ничего против. Наоборот, ухватился двумя руками за халат и вжался лбом в плечо Эмгыра, вдыхая запах тёплой кожи, позволяя довести себя до оргазма. Как он и предполагал, хватило нескольких быстрых движений, после чего понадобилось гораздо больше времени на восстановление. 

— Всё было отлично... — подвёл он итог, когда дыхание более-менее пришло в норму. Эмгыр, наливающий воду из графина в стакан, вопросительно вскинул бровь. 

— Но? 

— Но в следующий раз, всё-таки выбери место с ковром, — Геральт покосился на свои многострадальные колени, на которых уже наливались синяки. Вроде и мелочь, но сходили они не так быстро, как полагалось бы с ведьмачьей регенерацией. Оглядев развалившегося в его кресле Геральта, Эмгыр прикрыл глаза. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — В следующий раз.


	5. Chapter 5

Они вдвоём читали после обеда в саду, когда Геральт шумно вздохнул и отложил свою книгу. 

— Ты наконец-то созрел, чтобы сказать мне, в чём дело? — негромко спросил его Эмгыр, не поворачивая головы, только подняв глаза. 

— С чего ты взял, что я?.. — тут же пошёл на попятную Геральт, но потом цыкнул и махнул рукой. Уже пару дней он ходил в странной задумчивости, хмурился, когда не видел, что Эмгыр смотрит, и порой вот так тяжело вздыхал. Словом, упорно размышлял над чем-то, но никак не мог найти ответа. 

Эмгыр, в свою очередь, принципиально не вмешивался, не торопил и не вытягивал правду, прекрасно зная, что иногда нужно личное пространство для мыслей и принятия решений. Будь это чем-то действительно важным, Геральт не стал бы откладывать разговор на потом, а в других случаях Эмгыр ему полностью доверял. Однако и спустить настолько откровенную попытку Геральта заговорить, было глупо. Эмгыр мог предложить поделиться и отступить, если для этого было ещё рано. 

— Так в чём дело? — повторил он вопрос, показательно не поднимая голову. Геральт перевёл многозначительный взгляд на стражей и Эмгыр жестом приказал оставить их наедине. — Теперь?

Геральт молчал долгую минуту, пристально смотря перед собой. 

— Я хочу кое-что попробовать, — наконец сказал он и Эмгыр всё же прикрыл книгу, заложив страницу пальцем. Что такого он мог хотеть, что так долго сомневался, согласится ли Эмгыр?

— Что именно?

Последовала очередная пауза и на этот раз Геральт выглядел ещё менее уверенным. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты засунул в меня руку. 

Засунул?..

— Да, — кивнул он, прежде чем Эмгыр успел уточнить что-то, и немного нервно пожал плечами. — Ладонь, если быть точным.

Ну, это было крайне неожиданно. 

Эмгыр нахмурился, с невольным вопросом посмотрев на Геральта. Вокруг них шумели розовые кусты, в невысоких деревьях пели птицы и солнце ласкало теплыми лучами землю. Посреди всей этой обычной, совершенно тривиальной обстановки, фраза Геральта казалась выдуманной. Но судя по сложному выражению его лица, в котором смешались неуверенность, смущение и лёгкое раздражение, она всё же была реальной. 

— Ты об этом думал последние дни? — спокойно спросил Эмгыр, голосом стараясь показать, что желание Геральта не кажется ему отвратительным. Оно было... необычным. Очень необычным, но они с Эмгыром делали много необычных вещей, к тому же, Геральту всегда нравилась боль. Логично, что он искал способы слить её и удовольствие воедино.

— Да, — подтвердил тот, скованным движением поведя плечами. — Сам понимаешь, нужно было время...

— Понимаю, — мягко прервал Эмгыр, избавив его от необходимости объяснять очевидные вещи. Конечно, на такое требовалось время. 

— Так что скажешь?

Эмгыр задумался, обратившись сам к себе — может ли он представить, как занимается подобным? Вызывает ли у него такая практика внутреннее отторжение?

— Мы можем попробовать, но я не уверен, получится ли, — обтекаемо ответил он. — По правде говоря, я слабо представляю, как это сделать, не повредив тебя. Если это возможно только с повреждениями — я не соглашусь. 

Геральт покачал головой. 

— Нет, если не торопиться с подготовкой, всё будет нормально, просто нужно много масла и терпения. 

Эмгыр невольно улыбнулся уголками губ и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. 

— Полагаю, у меня есть и то, и другое. 

— Значит, это да? — хмыкнул Геральт и Эмгыр легко кивнул. 

***

Они договорились попробовать тем же вечером и несколько часов спустя, сидя в кабинете за бумагами, Эмгыр против воли задержался взглядом на своей руке. Коротко стриженные ногти, уплотнения на указательном и среднем пальце из-за постоянного письма, несколько тонких белых шрамов на внешней стороне, ещё со времён проклятия. У него была крупная ладонь с длинными пальцами и широким запястьем. 

Эмгыр сжал её и разогнул два пальца, затем три — столько он обычно погружал в Геральта, когда у них было настроение для долгих прелюдий. Разогнул четыре — столько, сложив лодочкой, мог вставить после секса, когда Геральт был расслаблен. Раскрыв ладонь полностью, Эмгыр посмотрел на неё, затем сжал в кулак и усомнился ещё больше — Геральт вполне мог переоценить возможности своего тела, а Эмгыр не хотел ранить его. Ведьмачья регенерация — хорошее подспорье, но не повод вести себя беспечно. С другой стороны, перспектива почувствовать Геральта изнутри выглядела довольно интригующе. Гладкие мягкие стенки обхватили бы руку очень плотно и жарко. Кроме того, значение имел не только физический, но и моральный аспект...

Эмгыр поёрзал в кресле и решил оставить размышления подобного толка на потом, потому что пока не имел однозначного ответа, как ко всему этому относиться. 

За ужином к нему с Геральтом присоединилась Цири и это, к радости Эмгыра, разбавило слегка нервную атмосферу. Хотя Геральт и старался вести себя, как обычно, по нему всё равно было видно, что он в нетерпении. После ужина они разошлись и встретились снова только через несколько часов в покоях, которые оба называли покоями Эмгыра, но по факту которые давно были общими. 

Эмгыр не стал оттягивать момент и предлагать выпить, поэтому просто подозвал Геральта к себе на диван и они начали медленно целоваться, разогретые ожиданием за половину дня, но оба понимающие, что в этот раз торопиться с прелюдией не стоит. Позже, уже на постели, Геральт взял в рот и медленно, почти лениво сосал, пока Эмгыр перебирал волосы у него на затылке. 

— Ты делал это прежде? — спросил Эмгыр. 

— Нет.

— А для кого-то? — уточнил он. 

— Тоже нет, — покачал головой Геральт, затем последний раз широко лизнул головку и поднялся на колени. — Но читал, поэтому знаю, как это делается. 

— И много ещё подобных тайн ты хранишь от меня? Что это была за книга? 

— Краснолюдская книга любви. И поверь, ты бы не хотел прочесть её полностью, — усмехнулся Геральт, Эмгыр потянул его за руку и завалил на кровать, подмяв под себя. 

Он взял Геральт медленно, не планируя доводить его до оргазма, но планируя кончить самому, чтобы не отвлекаться в процессе, когда нужен будет достаточно ясный разум. Геральт тяжело дышал сквозь зубы, но себя не трогал, поняв, чего добивается Эмгыр. Он уже был неплохо растянут — видимо сам постарался при подготовке — но сделать всё равно нужно было ещё много. 

Эмгыр кончил в кулак, вытащив в последний момент, и поднялся, чтобы привести себя в порядок и принести необходимое количество масла. Тщательно обтерев руки, заранее подготовленным влажным полотенцем, он взял нужные фиалы и ошейник из комода. Он собирался надеть его на Геральта, потому что так было безопаснее. 

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что как только я посчитаю нужным остановиться, я это сделаю? — спросил он, когда Геральт без вопросов подставил шею. 

— Да. 

— Очень хорошо, — Эмгыр застегнул замок и кивком головы приказал Геральту лечь. Тот расположился на животе, подсунув под бёдра несколько подушек и широко развёл ноги, предоставив отличный обзор. 

Эмгыр силой воли подавил нервную дрожь предвкушения. Конечно, он слегка волновался, потому что это было не только новой, но и опасной практикой. Геральт объяснил, что разминать мышцы нужно постепенно, но уверенно, и он знал, что справится с этим и сможет довести дело до конца, если погрузить ладонь внутрь вообще физически возможно. Но если это станет опасным, Эмгыр сразу остановится, и Геральт должен принять, что больше в их постели подобных вещей не будет. 

Он устроился сзади, погладил ладонями ягодицы, развёл их в стороны, от чего кольцо мышц сжалось, а Геральт длинно выдохнул и приподнял бёдра, чтобы вытащить из-под себя зажатый член. Эмгыр помог уложить его на подушку и слегка оттянул тугую, поджавшуюся мошонку. 

Геральт был очень возбуждён, его головка блестела от смазки и шёлковая наволочка мгновенно намокла от капель. Возможно, всё же следовало дать ему кончить вначале, чтобы расслабить. С другой стороны, тогда он мог утратить часть интереса, а Эмгыру нравилось смотреть, как он изнывает от желания, теряя себя. 

Он провёл ребром ладони по приоткрывшемуся входу и щедро налил масло между ягодиц, размазывая его вокруг и проталкивая пальцами внутрь. Геральт одобрительно застонал, уткнувшись лбом в подушку, показывая, что готов быть терпеливым. Подобное послушание Эмгыру нравилось, поэтому в награду он погладил костяшками пальцев член, особое внимание уделив уздечке, но как только Геральт дернул бёдрами навстречу, убрал руку и приступил к главному. 

Блестящие от масла пальцы легко скользили внутрь. Три, как и предполагал Эмгыр, зашли без труда, четыре — туже, но он продолжал разминать мышцы, большим пальцем поглаживая чувствительно место под яичками. Затем сменил руку и продолжил в том же неторопливом, но настойчивом ритме, с каждым новым толчком проникая немного глубже. Геральт лежал практически без движения, только иногда вздрагивал, когда Эмгыр задевал простату, и шумно, тяжело дышал, сжимая в кулаках сбившуюся простынь. 

Время шло и мышцы становились податливее. Эмгыру больше не казалось, что погрузить всю ладонь невозможно, теперь он мог легко вставить четыре пальца до костяшек и это был ещё не предел. Геральт если и испытывал боль, то терпел, не позволяя себе ни единого стона. Эмгыр покачал ладонью, слегка вращая её, затем сложил лодочкой и на пробу медленно надавил внутрь. 

Мускулы неохотно, но поддавались — Эмгыр чувствовал, завершение было близко. Он отстранился, добавил ещё больше масла, хотя оно было уже везде, смазал руку и понял, что закончит сейчас. Тихо переведя дыхание, он вставил пальцы до костяшек, снова сложил лодочку и начал постепенно увеличивать нажим. 

— Не вздумай двигаться, я сделаю всё сам, — на всякий случай предупредил он, крепко удерживая Геральта за поясницу второй рукой. Тот несколько раз быстро кивнул и низко замычал, когда Эмгыр двинулся дальше, чем заходил прежде. 

Кожа Геральта быстро покрылась холодной испариной, бёдра задрожали, а мышцы на спине напряглись. Эмгыр чувствовал, что у него самого на висках выступили капли пота, но дело шло. Большой палец практически целиком был внутри и оставалось пройти только самое широкое, но и самое короткое место. Когда это случилось, ладонь плавно, как будто окунулась внутрь, и Геральт громко, протяжно застонал, но не от боли, а от удовольствия. 

Тугие мышцы обняли запястье Эмгыра и он глубоко задышал, от мысли, от понимания, что теперь может чувствовать Геральта изнутри. Его мягкие, скользкие и безумно горячие внутренности. Его нутро. Это было одновременно дико и эротично. Кольцо мышц, растянутое и покрасневшее, блестело от масла вокруг запястья, Эмгыр легко подвигал им, а свободной рукой погладил Геральта по боку, успокаивая и давая привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. 

Каково это было, принимать в себя что-то, настолько большое? Рука ведь гораздо, гораздо больше члена... Эмгыр сглотнул, подумав, что не хотел бы испытать ничего подобного лично. Это наверняка было не только приятно, но и больно. Но Геральт любил боль, ему нравились острые ощущения и ходьба по краю... Облизнув пересохшие губы, Эмгыр выкинул лишние мысли из головы и сосредоточился на том, что происходило сейчас. 

— Поднимись на руки, — приказал он. Геральт медленно подчинился, и всё внутри слегка сдвинулось вместе с ним. Ощущать это так, буквально собственной кожей, было невероятно странно. Отпихнув подушку, чтобы была возможность обхватить твёрдый, как и в самом начале, член Геральта, Эмгыр очень осторожно сжал кулак внутри и качнул им назад, а затем вперёд, постепенно увеличивая амплитуду. 

Стоящий на четвереньках Геральт, свесил голову и застонал сквозь сжатые зубы. 

— Тебе хорошо? — хрипло спросил его Эмгыр, тоже всерьёз начиная возбуждаться. 

— Да. 

— Сильнее? 

— Да! 

Эмгыр осторожно покрутил кулаком, обретая уверенность с каждым движением. Всё было нормально, Геральт получал удовольствие и повредить его сейчас, если продолжать в том же духе, было практически невозможно. Эмгыр мог чувствовать выпуклость простаты основанием ладони, поэтому сместил её немного ниже, чтобы давить достаточно сильно, и начал двигать обеими руками в едином темпе. 

Бёдра Геральта мелко тряслись, он прогнулся в пояснице, не переставая выть на низкой ноте. Было видно, что он из последних сил старается не дёргаться, и Эмгыр крепче сжал член, увеличил скорость, чтобы быстрее заставить его кончить. Ему нравилась методичность и ритмичность, с которой приходилось всё делать, нравился контроль...

Геральт мучительно застонал, его локти подломились и он упал грудью на подушки, кончая на постель, и только когда член начал обмякать, Эмгыр осторожно вынул ладонь. Края входа были растянуты, время от времени пульсируя в попытках соединиться, и мысль снова погрузиться в Геральта была соблазнительной, как никогда.

Эмгыр посмотрел вниз, на свой полувозбуждённый член, и прикрыл глаза — нет, на сегодня достаточно. Единственное, что ему нужно теперь — отмыться от масла. Впрочем, он оглядел до сих пор дрожащего Геральта, им обоим нужна была ванна, хотя бы быстрая. И ещё не обойтись без смены постельного. 

— Ты в порядке?

— Скоро буду, — прохрипел Геральт и с видимым усилием повернул голову. — То есть, да... Да. 

Эмгыр кивнул и тщательно обтёр руки, затем снял с него ошейник, решив что сегодня может позволить некоторую вольность в ответах. Накинув халат, он намеревался оставить Геральта приходить в себя, а сам раздать нужные указания, но со стороны постели раздалось протестующее мычание. 

— В чём дело? Я собираюсь распорядиться, чтобы для нас подготовили ванну. 

— Отличная идея, но она может подождать пару минут, — Геральт слабо похлопал по матрасу рядом с собой. — Подойди сюда. 

Эмгыр оглядел сбившиеся вокруг него простыни, гору мятых подушек, масляное пятно, расплывающееся по центру кровати, и прикрыл глаза. Постель всё равно была безнадёжно испорчена, а несколько минут действительно не сыграют никакой роли. 

— Да? — спросил он, опустившись сбоку от Геральта, выражение его лица не слишком нравилось Эмгыру. Тот слегка натянуто улыбался и сглотнул, не торопясь говорить. — Тебе больно?

— Нет, всё хорошо, я просто хотел сказать, спасибо, что согласился. Я бы понял, если бы ты отказал, всё-таки это было довольно, гм, странное желание, — признался Геральт и Эмгыр медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как отпускает настороженность, а в груди расползается тепло, одновременно с этим желая назвать Геральта идиотом. 

— Мне всегда приятно доставить тебе удовольствие, — просто сказал он.

— Даже таким способом?

Эмгыр показательно осмотрел его с ног до головы — Геральт давно не выглядел настолько выдохшимся и удовлетворённым, так что ответ был очевиден. 

— Да, — кивнул Эмгыр и, предвосхищая вопросы, положил два пальца Геральту на губы, заставляя молчать. — Это был интересный опыт и, думаю, мне понравилось, поэтому, когда ты захочешь сделать это снова, мы повторим. 

Геральт взял его за запястье и мягко отвёл руку. 

— Ты даже не сомневаешься насчёт следующего раза, — хмыкнул он и Эмгыр закатил глаза. С чего бы ему сомневаться?


End file.
